guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Norgu
Norgu is a Mesmer Hero available in Guild Wars Nightfall. An actor who never met an adventure (or a buffet table) he didn't like. He is an actor of the Lyssan Fools acting troupe and once a bodyguard in the employ of Prince Bokka the Magnificent. He also might be at least in a romantic relationship with Lieutenant Murunda, as hinted by the reward dialogue of the Calling the Order quest Lore From the official website: :Struggling Artist ::"Fame is fleeting, but a good meal will keep you going for days. You want that roll?" :Origin: Vabbi :Age: 24 :Profession: Mesmer/Actor :Norgu is a classically trained actor, a visionary unappreciated in his own time, and a large, dramatic, boisterous glad-hander. As the leader of the Lyssan Fools acting troupe, he is currently on an extended tour of the estates of Vabbian nobles. Everywhere he travels, he leaves a memorable impression–such as his insightfully accurate and delightfully humorous parody of General Bayel in Gundara, sic a performance that should keep him on an extended tour for quite some time. Norgu claims to have traveled throughout Tyria and Cantha, including a standing-room-only performance at the Henge of Denravi. Moving quickly from one region to the next, he uses his sunny disposition and personal charisma to get last-minute invites to parties, audiences with the rich and powerful, and of course, free food. Norgu never met a buffet he didn't like. As long as the supplies hold out, Norgu can be a loyal and clever ally – and he's egotistical enough to make sure you never, ever forget that. From the manual: :Norgu is a classically trained actor, a visionary unappreciated in his own time, and a large, dramatic, boisterous glad-hander. As the leader of the Lyssan Fools acting troupe, he is currently on an extended tour of the estates of Vabbian nobles. Everywhere he travels, he leaves a memorable impression. Few will forget his insightfully accurate and delightfully humorous parody of General Bayel in Gandara, a performance that should keep him on an extended tour for quite some time. Norgu claims to have traveled throughout Tyria and Cantha, returning with stories of a standing-room-only performance in the court of Emperor Kisu and a standing ovation at the Henge of Denravi. Moving quickly from one region to the next, he uses his sunny disposition and personal charisma to get last-minute invites to parties, audiences with the rich and powerful, and of course, free food. Norgu never met a buffet he didn't like. Recruitment Complete the quest The Role of a Lifetime to gain Norgu. The quest is only available after completing the quest Brains or Brawn by selecting Goren. As noted in that quest, do not select Norgu in Brains or Brawn if you want to gain Norgu as your Hero. Once Brains or Brawn is completed, Goren can no longer be recruited until after the completion of the Nightfall campaign for that character. Missions and Quests :R indicates that Norgu must be in the party Missions Involved In *Tihark Orchard *Dzagonur Bastion Quests Given *The Role of a Lifetime *Gain Norgu Quests Involved In *Calling the Order *All's Well That Ends Well *Brains or Brawn *Worst. Performance. Ever. R *The Show Must Go On R *Summertime for Bokka R *Norgu's Nightfall Location *Vabbi **Bokka Amphitheatre (during the quest All's Well That Ends Well) **Dzagonur Bastion (during the ending cinematic only) **Resplendent Makuun (before completion of quest Brains or Brawn) **Tihark Orchard (during the mission) **Yatendi Canyons (during the quest Calling the Order) *Realm of Torment **Throne of Secrets Armor Norgu starts with a Thespian Armor set, including a Thespian Mask. His armor rating goes from 54 to 60. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Mysterious Armor with Mysterious Armor Pieces obtained from the Shadow Nexus Challenge Mission. See also: Norgu/Armor Gallery Default Skills * * * * * * Dialogue In the Resplendent Makuun: :"I am Norgu of the Lyssan Fools, the most famous acting troupe in all of Vabbi! We perform a variety of styles: acting, poetry, singing, that sort of thing. :Have you seen the delightful buffet? The guards will have to pry me from the table with a war axe, or they'll have to get that lug Goren to do it for them. The man's the size of a beast!" In Yatendi Canyons: :"Hail and well met, my poorly accessorized friends! Of course, I always have a moment for a fan. I'm sure you loved my work in Rurik, Prince of Tyria! No? Then you saw me portray Havelgaar, Terror of the Tides! What? Haven't you seen any of my plays? Ye gods, that's the saddest thing I've ever heard!" In Throne of Secrets: :"The streets of Vabbi will overflow with celebration." Quotes Battle Quotes *"Come on, kid! This is the finale!"'' *''"Epic battle! Heroic climax! And... applause! Where's the applause?"'' *''"Even Lyssa could not do better!"'' *''"Fight the good fight!"'' *''"Have at thee!"'' *''"I will tear apart your mind!"'' *''"Um... Is that real blood?"'' *''"You have no chance of victory. Surrender!"'' Category:Heroes Category:Mission NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Quest givers (Nightfall) Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Dzagonur Bastion (Mission) Category:Resplendent Makuun Category:Throne of Secrets Category:Tihark Orchard (Mission)